


Gravity

by tamy_blue



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamy_blue/pseuds/tamy_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Gravity<br/>Fandom:  TFaTF<br/>Pairing: Dom/Brian<br/>Author:  inyetymela<br/>Rating: PG13<br/>Warning: Slash. Thanks to [info]clucksy for help me with my english ^^. Any other mistakes, I'm the only one to blame!<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made.<br/>Summary:  You cant't fight gravity. Even I'm not sure from who's POV is this, so I'll let you decide it. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

You have tried it, no one can tell you otherwise. You've fought until the limit of your strength, but he exercises over you a powerful control and in spite of your intentions, you always succumb. From the first moment that you met him, have been a poor puppet in his hands. And your own weakness infuriates you, because you aren't like that with anyone else. And that scares you, because he seems not to be aware of the power he has on your emotions. He's dangerous and he doesn't even know it.  
You have tried to ignore him, but it is impossible, the simple tingling of his smell claims you. You have tried to hate him, and even you tried to make him hate you, force him to abandon you. Nevertheless, that has only served to keep you then thrashing in an empty bed, inventing thousand and one ways to get back his devastating smile.  
His eyes are two stars that blind your reason, and make you crawl to his delicious lips, his impatient tongue. Even in the distance that kept you separated those dark years, he remained at your side, laughing on the other side of your mirror. You could hear the cry of his blood roaring in your ears, breaking your heart. Sometimes, walking in the rain, you believed you saw his shadow following you, dancing with yours in the deserted streets of the city.  
He is stronger than you, although you think that he hasn't discovered it yet. And you don't know how to tell him that you love him so much it hurts; it terrifies you. Your body, against your common sense, always succumbs to his gravitational force, like a weak satellite around its planet.  
His hands caress with softness your skin, and you grab the back of his neck deepening the kiss, savoring his saliva, sweet and addictive. And you lose yourself sinking into the paradise of his breath.  
You are at his mercy, you know it, and once again you give in and bite your lips when you feel his tongue on your neck. There is nothing you can do at this time, he will always be your downfall.  
You have always known you could only escape his game if he gets tired of you. When he leaves you without looking back; until then you will be a slave of his orgasm's flavor. You'll be an addict to the silk of his groaning, of the moonlight silver of his skin.  
He has your freedom in his hands, and only his abandonment will allow you to find your own orbit again. Until that day, you'll revolve around his body, feeling safe in the embrace of his arms, dragged by his gravity.


End file.
